


The Devil's Strings

by BiennaBaron



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Betrayal, Demons, Devil, Fantasy, God - Freeform, Science Fiction, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:04:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiennaBaron/pseuds/BiennaBaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Fell. One Died. The other served. Three lives tangled in fate, fight to escape their destiny, but it is not that simple. Lucifer is searching for his lost brother, the one that has been forgotten. He would turn his back on everything for his brother. Azrael is missing, presumed dead. He has been forgotten. Azza was Azrael's best friend, he has given everything up to look after Lucifer for Azrael. Nothing is as it seems. There are powers working from the shadows, attempting to sabotage Lucifer's search. It is a race to find Azrael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've posted on AO3 so let me know what you think!

Prologue 

Heaven was created to be a place above all else, there was no comparison to any other planet or creation in any of the universes. Mortals, through legends and myths, passed down tales of such a wondrous place keeping it in their hearts as hope to guide them through their short dark life. 

The truth is not so clean cut, though. 

In heaven brothers turn against brothers, hate grows amongst the hearts of many disguised as though it was merely the expected duty- and the great beings of power, those who served the one true God remained oblivious to the taints presence. I have lived in heaven neigh over a thousand years now, and I have watched the slow disintegration of the bonds the Father so carefully crafted and cared for. 

Throughout all of this, I have remained- for the most part- unnoticed. I have few allies, Azrael, a friend I serve faithfully; Lucifer, Azrael’s brother whom I also serve; and of course the Lord. 

It is with a breaking heart, I watch as one brother fights and plots for the freedom that he believes should be a right, and then see the other’s heart breaking as he follows a path he would be better off avoiding entirely. Whatever plot they were following is not working; it is obvious that something needs to change. 

If nothing happens then I will step in to do what must be done, until then... 

I will wait. 

Chapter One

 

Thunder rolled through the heavens, a forbidding sound cloaking the sky in darkness. Tension grated between the two great beings standing off among the clouds, immersed within their challenge. Blood stained both of their clothes; it ran rivulets down broken skin and intermixed with the rain pouring down on them.

Power raced through the air, connecting sky to ground, and ground to sky.

“Why?” The first one whispered his voice hoarse, trembling with emotion. “Why are you leaving?” Tears rained down his face, each tear creating its own path to follow sliding over his glistening skin. The other stared his mouth working, no sound emerging. There was so much he could say, so much he needed to explain.

“I-” He began, trailing off as the enormity of his decision weighing on him. “I can’t.”

The other stared. His betrayed glare pierced the space between them, leaving no confusion to his feelings. “You don’t want to.”

No! He wanted to, he wanted to, he just couldn’t. How could he stand to be in the same room with one such as him? How could he be expected to stay silent and not express his rage? It wasn’t a choice.

“If that is what you need to believe, I will go.” The words tasted bitter on his tongue, but it wasn’t his brother’s fault that he could not understand.

He turned, a purposeful movement meant to leave his back unprotected. One free shot to the sibling he had betrayed. He felt the other shift behind him...

Lucifer jerked awake. His sweat covered body still trembling in the aftershocks of the nightmare. He sighed, his hand jerking to his face to brush away the remembered tears. He shook his head; that was a long time ago- there was nothing to be done about it now.

“Azza.” He called, his voice clipped. The servant entered the chambers, his footsteps silent and sure.

“Yes, Milord?” Azza questioned his voice polite and impersonal.

“Gather the council. I wish to speak with them.”

The servant nodded, dipping his head in a semblance of a bow as he turned away, walking to the door. Lucifer flinched at the look he had received, “Azza.” He called stopping the demon from leaving. He took a deep breath bracing himself for the words that would burn and eat away at his soul. 

It was surrender, something that was not acceptable. The servant looked back at him, his green eyes steady and accusing. “You can address me as you used to, you know, when we are alone.”

Azza studied him, his eyes serious though his body was poised for flight. “I will not.”

Lucifer felt the fury within him grow. How dare he? The pitiable weak fool dared to dismiss his offer; he dared to spurn the hand that was held out to him. “What?” He growled. His eyes flashed with inner rage that smoldered beneath the surface.

“I will not call you by that name.” Azza repeated fearlessly standing his ground under the domineering stare of the devil. He took a breath steeling himself for the consequences of what he was going to say. “You are not the same person.”

Lucifer blinked. For all his suspicions and theories, he had never considered this. How had he changed? He remained the same person he had been, for the most part, since his split. He remained silent- raised brow the only sign of his skepticism.

“Surely you’ve noticed.” Azza continued, his voice growing with confidence. “I knew you when I was but an infant, I’ve watched the progression here as you become less and less the person you were.” 

Green eyes glazed as he lost himself within his memories. “Do you remember when I was a child the day, before that incident, when I was lost within the hall? Do you remember what you told me?”

Lucifer stared, searching his memory for that particular day. The words had struck a chord in him, but he did not have a clear memory of the event.

“You don’t.” Azza chuckled. “I didn’t expect you to. It was just a moment of your time; it would not be something that would stand out in your memory. It is not uncommon for a name to change with a person. That is what you told me.”

“I have not changed.”

The demon slumped, dejection in every line of his body. “You don’t see it.” his broken laugh echoed in the large room. “I should have expected that; I suppose. Azrael always said that you could be quite oblivious to the obvious.”

Power lashed out; sending the demon flying across the darkening room. “How dare you.” He hissed, breath sliding out through clenched teeth. “How dare you mention that name in front of me!”

“I was his friend!” Azza gasped, hands cradling his bleeding stomach, “I don’t blame you Lucifer!” As the devil paused, everything followed. “I don’t blame you.”

“Then why?” The question was heartbroken, eerily similar to his dream. It was his only weakness, his only failure.

“Because it’s not you.” Azza replied. “I understand you, but you are not the same. I will not call you by that name Milord.” Again the servant bowed. “By your leave.”

The door slammed.

The fallen angel fell, a puppet with his strings cut.

 

The council room was sparse, but beautifully crafted. A heavy table of solid wood was the centerpiece of the room, the chairs that surrounded it was the only decoration. Off to the side, in a hidden alcove the maps, plans, and models were stored out of the way. At the head of the table the golden haired fallen angel sprawled, his arms holding his head and his glazed eyes staring at the entrance.

They were late. The angelic demon thought, irritation growing in his stance.

Not soon enough the council began to show, strolling in the room as if they had all the time in the world. First to enter was Asmodeus, his arrogant demeanor stroking the fire of rage within the king, He was the cause of the lateness; Lucifer was sure. Asmodeus was prideful; the angel had fallen years before himself and resented the power Lucifer had over him, as King of Hell.

“You called?” The demon questioned; a smirk gracing his symmetrical face, his golden eyes challenging the other to make a move.

The golden fallen pointed to the seat at the other end of the table; a silent command to sit. Asmodeus grinned, moving to the other side, lounging in the chair as if it were his thrown.

The next to enter was Andras, the third seat out of the seven possible council seats. The raven haired demon was not horrible to look at, though he was a far cry from beautiful. After him followed Barbatos, Beezelbub, Semyaza, Lahash, and Astaroth. As the remainders filtered in and took their seats Lucifer moved.

Out of the alcove came a recording device, given to a servant in the corner of the room. The Demon King sat in his thrown, the high back chair imposing as his regal stare pinned the council chairs to their seats. “I am ready for the reports.” He stated, leaning back and watching as the lesser demons glanced at each other and backed away from the table.

“On the lost little angel?” the mocking voice of Asmodeus rose, silencing the room in a single heartbeat. Tension rose in the room, an invisible blade against every throat, a rapid predator ready to strike.

Hazy eyes glared unsteady intent upon the other. “Yes that angel, my brother.” His words were stiff. Short. 

Threatening.

“Lucifer,” Semyaza interrupted his voice calm. “I understand your emotion. I may not have been close to Azrael, but my Father cared for him greatly. I too feel the lost. I caution you though, do not lose sight of your goal in the emotions you feel.”

Lucifer nodded, forcing himself to calm his rage and murderous intent. “Thank you.” He muttered waving on the reports.

Lahash began. “As you know I have been sending my spies into heaven, as it is my jurisdiction. As of late there seems to be an unusual amount of dissatisfaction and movement. Teams that had been assigned to the search have been called back, and they have been complaining of getting reassigned to ‘babysitting’ duty. Many are not pleased, and the grapevine hints that the leaders of heaven have turned away from looking. God himself seems to have left, none have heard from him, and it is Raphael who is making all the decisions.” The report was brief, devoid of personal opinion and bias. Sticking to the facts was the best way to survive the King’s anger, Lahash knew. He was statue still, trying not to gain the predators attention.

No one spoke.

No one dared to.

“Next!” Lucifer barked, his mood obviously having worsened.

Semyaza spoke, again drawing the attention of the predator. “Milord, you know that I do not keep such close tabs on Heaven. I do however; have news that may interest you. Our Father, it seems, has captured a new interest- one that has consumed his attention, and all his energy.”

Asmodeus prodded the other fallen on, his own curiosity sparked at the thing that had so enraptured the Lord’s attention. Semyaza snapped at the other to be patient.

“He calls them humans, Brother. They rest in Azrael’s garden, which has been since renamed Eden. For all intents and purposes it seems that our Father wants to erase all memory of Azrael.”

Seething Lucifer nodded his head. “It seems so.”

Andras took the opportunity to speak, “Perhaps the guards which have been reassigned were called back to look after the humans. It would explain the babysitting comments... Right?”

As the attention of the council was drawn to him the third seat slouched in his chair, letting his raven hair fall in front of his eyes, reminding the others how young he was. Barbatos leaned forward. 

“You are correct. I have heard that Michael and Gabriel are the main guards to the garden, Gabriel I heard was quite upset to be reassigned.”

Both Semyaza and Lucifer nodded. “That would be understandable.” Semyaza murmured. “I do remember him having an attachment to you and Azrael, correct?” He directed the last part of the comment to Lucifer, the only one present that had been around when Gabriel had been growing up.

The devil nodded in agreement. “Yes, Gabriel was quite attached to us- many times he skipped his lessons to follow us around. He was almost as fond of Azrael as I was.” The room was silent as the rest of the advisers waited for their leader to make the first move. 

"Perhaps it would be in our best interest to move against these... humans now, before they gain the support of heaven." Asmodeus sneered, shoving the words off his younger as if were some vile poison.

"It would be dangerous." Lahash dismissed, "in my experienced it is a bad idea to draw the attention of the Lord when he find of something. He becomes more violent and rash. He is more likely to act against you." In an unconscious movement Lucifer's hand reached to brush his chest where his scar from his brother’s sword had pierced him that day.

“My Father,” Lucifer began, keeping his emotions under strict control. “Would be angered if something were to interrupt his fun this early in the game.” The council shifted uneasily in their seats, while they respected his power and the power of Semyaza, they still were weary of such close associates of God being in their position. None were fully comfortable in taking orders from either of them.

“But,” he continued, “Neither can I let the desecration of my sibling’s garden go unanswered. I will enter the Garden and see what my Father has done. What I see there will then decide what I- what we- will do from there.”

The council nodded; all were eager to leave the presence of the angry king, he was not known for being selective in his targets when he was riled.

As the last member left the room, Lucifer let his head fall to the table. Rage flowed through his veins, burning away at his control. He let his mind wander through times of laughter spent with his younger sibling in the garden, he remembered the care the other angel had lavished on small buds and seeds. How could his father turn his back on that?

"Milord?” Azza questioned from the door way, his body poised for flight. “Are you alright?”

The other sighed, he wasn’t alright. The meeting had struck chords too sensitive for him to simply just ignore it and move on- but he couldn’t say that. He couldn’t admit it.  
“I am fine.”

Azza chuckled, disbelief clear in his voice. “You don’t believe that. You are hurting. You don’t have to hide it though, you won’t be judged.” Lucifer was silent. He had forgotten how odd an angel Azza had been, though Azrael had always claimed it had been part of his charm.

The servant patted his master on the head, as if he was a child, causing the other to wonder just when the small servant had made his way over.

“I have packed your things for you, Milord.” Azza pushed him towards the door. “Go on now; you have an appointment with Azrael’s Garden, do you not?”

“How-” Lucifer spluttered, tripping as his servant pushed his shoulder with a surprising amount of strength for such a small body.

“Go on, go on.” The other encouraged opening the door and holding out a small bag.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of the tall gate that guarded the garden. Tall imposing Corinthian columns lined the entranced, golden gates blocking the path. Vines of ivy twisted around the poles, years of neglect allowing it to run wild. It shoved the lance of pain deeper into his chest, icy burning pain of betrayal.

This was a secret entrance, known only to him, and now Azza perhaps. Azrael had created it for him after the others had complained about him spending too much time away from praise.

He stiffened his resolve. He had to do it.

His body shifted, twisted, squeezed as he shed his shape. He needed something different, his body fell unoccupied to the ground. His spirit hovered, searching.

I will help you, a voice hissed to his left. He turned his eyes meeting the slit pupils of his reptilian ally.

Will you? He questioned, wanting to make sure the snake knew the risks he was taking. Why?

The reptilians head swerved, almost as if he were laughing at him. We too, were Azzrael’ss friendss, Morning Ssstar. Sssame asss you, we have heard of the Creator’sss choice. He hass forgotten uss.

Lucifer consented, sending his spirit into the animal. I am sorry.

The world was different from this perspective; the grass was taller, distance was longer. He had no legs nor arms to move, it felt off. He consciously had no knowledge of how to move, and yet there was no battle for him to skim across the ground toward the center of the garden. Through layers of patch-worked shadow he slithered, absently noting the sweet smell of spring flowers, of warm wet earth, and the eternally cool breeze.

There was a hot sharp scent in the air disrupting the harmony of the surroundings, human, unnatural. It held no sense of the spiritual world; it was all earth and mortal, and the body shuddered. Such a disgusting scent.

He was curled amongst the branches of the central tree. It was the prize of the garden, Azrael had spent years cultivating it, carefully nourishing the knowledge within the fruit.

The Creator forbade the mortalsss to touch it. His host’s thoughts filtered through his mind, giving him an opening to test the mortals. He sent his gratitude toward his host, wordlessly thanking it for the information.

The bushes rustled parting to make way for the figure heading toward the tree. Her limbs were short and jerky, her stout body slipping into the clearing. Eve.

“Hello, Eve.” He hissed, slithering over to the human, his body undulating smoothly. “What are you doing?”

The human blinked, her face blank for a moment. “I am looking for something to eat.” She replied.

“How about you try this?” The serpent suggested, offering a fruit from its tree. The woman paused, her hand hesitating to touch the fruit as the Creator’s words ran through her mind. Do not touch. Her instincts screamed at her not to take it, the devil could read it on her body.

“Surely the fruit should not be so dangerous,” He tempted. She did not know how much was riding on her answer. Her hand shook as she reached out once again before withdrawing.

She turned away.

“I can’t.”

Thrilling glee ran through the serpent. Perhaps they were worthy. But still... he had to be sure.

“Do you not want to know what he is hiding?” A flash of curiosity swept through her eyes, her slight movement forward revealing her interest. “This fruit holds all the knowledge  
of the world. He wants to withhold it from you, to keep you trapped here unaware of the possibilities.”

The woman’s shaking hand stilled, and with renewed confidence she grabbed the fruit and took a bite.

Inwardly, Lucifer seethed. “How about your mate, should you not share this knowledge with him?”

Eve nodded, jumping up with the fruit in hand and rushing to her husband.

“Adam! Adam!” She called, skidding to a stop in front of him. “Eat this.”

Lucifer studied the man in front of him, he had thought he was disgusted before- now it was beyond description. The man’s hair fell across his face in dark red waves, hiding his  
silver eyes. His Father forgetting Azrael? What a ridiculous accusation- He wasn’t trying to forget him, he was trying to replace him!”

“No.” He answered, direct and firm. Lucifer felt a tiny seed of hope grow in him.

The woman stared. The forbidden knowledge filtered through her brain, and feeding her new ideas and arguments. “I’m not harmed by it.”

The man thought. His head tilted as he studied Eve, “If it were not dangerous, then why would He tell us not to eat it? Every other plant in the garden is ours to eat, this is the only fruit that we were told that not to touch.”

The fruit was pushed closer to his face. “You have no idea the knowledge that I know.” Eve tempted. “Surely, He would want us to better ourselves. He would want us to eat this.”

Adam considered it. He was known for his games, perhaps this too was a game. He conceded, grabbing the fruit and taking a small bite. As the knowledge filled him, he realized that he had made a dreadful mistake. He spat the fruit to the ground, running from the scene. Eve stared after him, wondering what had caused his flee.

“Who has eaten the fruit?” The powerful voice shook the trees, the ground flinching beneath their feet. “Eve, Adam, why have you eaten the only fruit I have forbidden?”

Eve paled. “It was the serpents fault. He told me to eat it.”

Adam dragged from his hiding spot by some unseen force cried, “It was Eve’s fault she told me too.”

God was silent. His reproving presence silenced the other excuses, both humans studied the ground like a child caught with their hand in the chemical drawer.

And so he cast the humans from the garden, and the serpent was cursed. Through the confusion Lucifer had exited his host and had returned to his body. Both had understood that Lucifer could not be captured.

He did regret leaving the serpent to the consequences, but nothing less would have been acceptable.

There was one thing he needed to do before he left.

“Gabriel.”


	2. Chapter Two

Gabriel stood to the right of the gate, his sword heavy on his back, his eyes glazing over. “I hate this.” He grumbled to himself, ignoring Michael’s mocking snicker that followed his pronouncement.

“No one likes this, Brother, but our Father has asked this of us- who are we to argue?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. He loved his brother, but sometimes he just drove him insane with his unquestioned loyalty to their Father. “Doesn’t mean that I can’t complain though.” he sniped back.

The tense silence echoed for a moment before Gabriel’s attention was caught by something he hadn’t felt for years. It can’t be, he thought. 

“Michael?” He called, catching his brother’s attention immediately. “Will you be okay, if I leave for a minute?” His brother nodded, not paying much attention. He was still angry with the Gabriel’s comments about their duty.

But that was alright; it would make what he was about to do easier.

He walked along the side of the gate, his hand brushing against the cold, cold marble, using it to keep himself attached to reality. 

Proof that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Lucifer?” He called his voice hesitant, unsure. After their last meeting he wasn’t sure if his brother would acknowledge him at all, a part of him hoped that he wouldn’t. It would go a short way to appeasing the guilt that festered within him.

The shadows shifted against the wall as a solid figure made its way out. Stiffening Gabriel stared at the sibling he hadn’t seen for eons in voiceless horror, gaping at the savage scars that marked his throat and arms. “Well?” the melodious voice prodded, “you called?”

Gabriel shook himself. “I wanted to see if it was really you, whose presence I had been feeling.”

The fallen seraphim nodded, holding out his arms in a mocking surrender. With a gusting breath of wind Gabriel turned away.

For a moment there was silence between the brothers, neither one willing to bring up the event that lay between them. After a long moment Gabriel muttered, “Sorry.”

His eyes were glued to the ground, unwilling to chance a glance to his brother’s face. To see the anger, the resentment, the betrayal that he was sure he had caused. He missed grimace that had stretched the Fallen’s face, had missed the uncharacteristic tears in his eyes.

“You shouldn’t be sorry.” Lucifer answered, glancing away in embarrassment. “You were confused, and I didn’t explain properly. I accused you falsely as well.”

Gabriel blinked, a small seed of hope growing within his chest. His elder brother had never apologized, perhaps, perhaps he would come back. The hope must have shown on his face because his brother shook his head in a negative response.

“I am not going back.”

Gabriel felt his heart break.” Why? Why won’t you come back?”

It didn’t make sense; Lucifer had always been closest to Azrael, yes, but Gabriel had always looked up to him. His fall had ripped his heart even more than it already was from Azrael’s disappearance, and the betrayal had become personal. His brother had left him.

“You don’t understand, Gabriel; nor do I expect you too. You are young after all. Please, just trust me when I tell you that this has been going on far longer then you believe.”

Gabriel shook his head in denial. “What’s there to misunderstand, Lucifer? You are abandoning us, just like Azrael did.” He regretted his decision for a moment, watching the fury that passed through the other’s eyes at the mention of their brother. He knew Lucifer believed that Azrael was lost, but Azrael had confided in him, before he had disappeared, that their brother would need looking after. He had told Gabriel that he had arranged for Lucifer to be watched over.

“Azrael went missing, you know that.” Lucifer was gasping, desperation clear in his eyes; he needed to believe that someone else was to blame- that there was some reason to all the madness that ruled his actions.

Gabriel shook his head. “You know Azrael knew what was going to happen. He told you.”

His hand crept toward his sword, still sheathed against his back. His brother was not in his best form, and long childhood experience had taught him that an angry Lucifer acted before he thought. He had to be ready for any attack on his person.

“Please.” the archangel whispered, holding his hand out to the golden haired one. “Come home.”

Shaking his head, Lucifer declined. “I can’t, Gabriel. Perhaps you have a point, perhaps I am abandoning our family, but I just cannot go home.” Lucifer paused, his blue eyes lighting with an idea. “How about you join me?”

The other angel retreated as if burned, his movement short, jerky. His eyes were wide with horror. “I can’t leave Lucifer. What would our Father say?”

He noticed his brother’s body stiffen as he mentioned their Father, oh. The realization sunk into the archangel’s head, clarifying some of the questions he had held for centuries.

“Who cares what the Bastard has to say!” Lucifer exploded, keeping his voice low enough to not drag said beings attention toward their argument. The siblings had enough arguments in heaven that Gabriel was sure his Father would just ignore the spikes in power, though the actual words could have provoked a response.

“He abandoned me, he abandoned Azrael- have you noticed how much that man looked like him? And to make them mortal in Azrael’s Garden, what greater offense could he have committed, Gabriel? I want to know.”

The younger sibling sighed, brushing his hands through his hair in exasperation. “I don’t know Lucifer. But you know he too, is going through a rough time. Azrael was one of his favorites after all.”

Lucifer snorted. “I think-”

“What is going on here!” Michael’s voice overrode Lucifer’s voice, causing the others brow to twitch in irritation.

As Gabriel watched his other brother storm toward them he was struck by the differences between the two elder angels. While Lucifer was light and beauty, Michael was stiff and severe. If one thought about it, Gabriel thought that it accounted quite nicely toward the two’s issues with each other.

“What I wish to discuss with my younger brother is none of your concern, Michael.” Lucifer replied, arching a challenging brow in Michael’s direction.

Michael smirked, answering the unspoken challenge. “I am family too, don’t forget, that makes it my concern, Older Brother.” Gabriel flinched as the tension between his two elder siblings rose- he could feel it gliding around his neck and tightening like a noose. It was an old feud, Gabriel knew, he wasn’t sure how or when it was started; Uriel had told him once that he believed that Raphael was the cause.

“You lost that right the day you turned your back.” Lucifer fired back with no hesitation. Gabriel watched the color drain from Michael’s face at the accusation. Thousands of questions bubbled up in the back of his throat almost escaping, but the cold furious hatred on Michael’s face halted any from exiting. 

Michael was silent as he grabbed his younger brother’s arm, and dragged him away from the elder.

“What about our job?” Gabriel questioned helplessly, as he was pulled upward toward heaven. “We cannot leave the Garden unguarded.”

“Uriel and Samael are covering for us.” Michael’s voice was clipped, his lack of emotion revealing his anger.

Gabriel was silent. He could feel his brother’s disapproval digging through his skin, a parasitic illness spreading through his veins. He wanted to defend himself, to explain that he had to talk to Lucifer, but he knew that Michael would not accept that. 

He expected his feud with Lucifer to be respected by his family, and that they support him in ignoring the eldest sibling. For the most part, Gabriel saw, the family followed him.   
Lucifer had not been well liked among the siblings- Raphael, Samael, Uriel, Zachariel, and Micheal all hated him, while only Azrael, Haniel, and himself liked the angel. Lucifer had allies among the Seraphim still, but then again the relations between them and the family had always been tense.

“You should not have spoken to him.” Michael gritted. “What were you thinking?”

Gabriel bristled at the comment, he might be younger but it did not give his brother the right to speak to him as though he were incompetent. “I can make my own choices   
Michael! I chose to speak with Lucifer myself, to try to convince him to return.”

“He would not dare return after his stunt.” Michael scoffed. Gabriel flinched. There it was again, this mysterious offense that one party was supposed to have enacted. Lucifer blamed Heaven, and it seemed Heaven blamed Lucifer. Perhaps it could have been a misunderstanding, but Gabriel was beginning to get the feel that it had escalated far too much to be easily remedied.

“Do not think about that traitor.” Michael continued, his voice commanding as he gave the order.

“Stop it, Michael. Lucifer is our family too, and we should not cut off contact with him.” In contrast to his brothers emotion filled voice Gabriel’s was cold, controlled.  
Michael snapped.

His face grew a purple radish color, quickly darkening as he lost his control of his emotions. His body tensed and released and tensed again, before he lost the war and lashed out at his younger sibling. He was gasping for breath, crouched over as if he were in physical pain.

Gabriel hit the wall hard, his body crumpling at the force of the blow. Darkness clouded in and out of his vision, his bleary thought hoping that someone would stop his brother before he was damaged farther. On the edges of his consciousness he noticed a figure entering the room.

“What happened!” Haniel asked, hurrying to his younger brother and looking him over for any injuries. 

“Don’t worry Gabriel, I will have you healed up in a moment.” The warm healing glow spread through his veins healing him thoroughly without waiting for his answer. As the dizziness faded, Gabriel was more and more shocked at his brother’s actions. Not in his wildest dreams had he thought his brother would ever raise his hand at him. He was aghast and horrified. Haniel, too had come to the same conclusion, and was angered at the action.

Haniel was very loyal to family. He believed that you should stand with family always, no one knew what he thought of Lucifer’s fall.

“How could you?” His words though controlled, were accusatory matched with his glare. Michael grimaced looking away in shame, he should feel remorse, Gabriel thought savagely.

On the other hand it was amazing what Azrael’s presence had done to everyone, while tensions had rose to nearly unbearable levels not one had ever struck another. It had only been a few eons since he had disappeared, and yet already their family was falling apart. The angel feared what would happen if nothing stopped the disintegration of the bonds


End file.
